Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody
Alone Against Everybody is the fourteenth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis With no worries plaguing them, the Winx and Specialists gear up for a party being held later that night near the White Horse. Still wanting to grow closer to Riven, Musa tries to approach him in every way she can, but Riven continues to maintain his distance. However, a familiar face returns to Magix and is very eager to catch up with a certain song-loving fairy. This proves to be more of a problem as some instigating witches cause Riven to dislike Mitril, which later causes Musa her own fair share of heartache. Things soon take a turn for the worse as Mitril becomes the prime suspect in an attempt on the Specialists' lives right when Musa confirms her feelings for him! It is now up to the Winx to prove Mitril's innocence before it is too late. Plot The Winx and the Specialists are hanging out at the White Horse, where they convince Bloom to sit down and take a break since she has been working so hard. Stella tells Bloom that they all decided to go party later that night and that, unfortunately, witches will be coming to the party too. Bloom gets upset that she will have to work that night but Stella reveals that she made arrangements with Greta to let Bloom serve drinks at the party, and even having Timmy equip their boat with a floating bar to show that Bloom is not going to just goof off. Stella tells Timmy to make a list of the drinks they want so they can get them ahead of time and Tecna notices that Timmy has a picture of her as his cellphone wallpaper. Brandon teases Timmy and makes Tecna think that he may have more pictures of different girls on his phone until Bloom notices that Musa is not with them. Stella remembers that Riven also came and suspects that something will happen between the two. Musa tries to get Riven interested in coming to the party with everyone else, but Riven claims that he does not like parties and that he does not like them even more if there is nothing to celebrate in the first place. Musa tells him that the party is just a way for them to have fun but Riven insists that he hates parties and storms off. Before she tries to go after him, cheers erupt from inside the cafe. It just so happens that Mitril and his crew have returned from their latest adventure. A few witches in the cafe tell them about the party that will happen later, as the Winx notice Mitril in the group. Mitril says that they are only back in Magix for a few days and asks where Musa is so he can talk with her. He finds her on the beach and gives her a present: a thulum shell that he picked up on his latest trip. As Mitril and Musa catch up, the witches from the cafe notice that she is not with Riven and plan to cause trouble. They notice Riven sitting further down on the beach by himself and try to get him jealous by showing him that Musa and Mitril are walking awfully close together. Riven claims that Musa can date any guy she wants until the witches tell him that Mitril was talking about Red Fountain in an insulting way. This makes Riven angry and he chases after Mitril and Musa. Riven tries to get Musa away from Mitril, accusing him of trash-talking Red Fountain and the Specialists, and he and Mitril get into a fight. Everyone inside the White Horse hear the fight and the Winx and Specialists try to break it up. Mitril mocks Riven for having to have his friend hold him back and the crowd starts arguing over whether Riven or Mitril could win the fight. The Specialists and Mitril's crew are about to fight themselves, thanks to Mitril instigating, until Stella stops them. She insists that they will all be able to make up at the party and everyone settles down. At the party, everyone is having a good time. Bloom is worried that she should be serving drinks instead of partying, but Stella tells her to relax since Timmy is there. Mitril makes it through a large crowd of people and gives Musa a drink since it is so hot out. Riven sits on an edge of the beach just outside of the party and watches Mitril and Musa dance, most likely so Mitril does not start anything. After the party, the Winx and Specialists are heading back to their schools for the night but Musa chooses to stay behind, saying that she will catch the next bus. Mitril teases Musa about her possible feelings for Riven but Musa insists that she does not like him and that she would rather be with Mitril. Meanwhile, the Winx grab a bus to Alfea and part ways with the Specialists. On their way back to Red Fountain, the Specialists find themselves surrounded by masked men. As the groups fight, Timmy is pinned to the ground and beaten on. Brandon runs over to get one of the masked men off of Timmy but another masked man behind him pulls out a dagger. Brandon kicks the man away but gets a deep cut on his arm. The police show up and the masked men flee. Brandon wonders who their attackers were and Riven finds a badge on the ground: the same badge that Mitril and his crew have on their tracksuits. Brandon explains what has happened to the police officers and Riven shows them the badge he found on the ground. Witches from the beach party come by and suspect that Mitril was the one who organized the attack. Musa and Mitril make it to the scene and ask Sky what happened. Sky explains what happened and that they found a badge similar to Mitril's, causing Musa to get upset that they could be suspecting him. Mitril claims that the badge is his and that someone must have snatched it from him during the party. The witches, wanting to cause more trouble, suspect that Riven planted the badge in order to make Mitril look like the guilty party. The police decide to take Mitril in for questioning and for him to round up his crew to see if they are related to the attack. A few days later, everyone has gotten wind of the situation. The Winx learn that, if it were not the Specialists defending themselves and were made to look like the attackers, that they could have very well been expelled from Red Fountain. However, Riven is still coming under fire because of the previous fight he had with Mitril and that he supposedly has motives for framing him. Even though the rest of the Specialists are not facing as much trouble, Stella explains that Mitril is still the prime suspect in this case. Musa adds that he cannot leave Magix since he is wearing a bracelet that tells the police where he is and notifies them if he tries to leave. She insists that Mitril is innocent since he was with her until they decided to check out the scene but, since she was getting so loud, Stella makes them leave the cafeteria so they do not feed into the large amount of rumors and gossip that are already spreading. Musa is upset that everyone thinks she lied to cover up for Mitril but she does not want Riven to get in trouble either. Flora tries to urge her to choose either Mitril or Riven in order to make the situation easier on herself, but Tecna insists that she should not make this seem like a competition for her affections like the rumors say. Bloom tries to calm everyone down and Stella decides that they need to take matters into their own hands and investigate the scene of the crime. In Magix City, Stella notices that the men who attacked the Specialists caused them to fight in front of a store window with a mirror behind it and gets an idea. They follow Stella inside the store and find Mirta working there. Stella asks if they can borrow the mirror really quickly and Mirta lets them since her boss is out shopping at the moment. Stella asks Flora and Tecna to stand where the fight took place and confirms that her plan will work; claiming that the mirror still holds images of the fight inside it. However, since Stella does not know the exact spell needed to show those images, she tells the girls that they need to do research and to come to the store later, with Mirta's help. Later that day, the Winx have been searching for the book with the spell they need in the library. Bloom manages to find the spell and the Winx rush over to the store where Mirta works to get this over with. At the shop, Mirta tells them that they do not have a lot of time left since she needs to return the shop's keys, so Bloom quickly recites the spell in English from Latin. The mirror starts to show images of what happened and, when it gets to the fight, Mitril is nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but the mirror managed to get a clear look at one of the attacker's faces; revealing that he is a regular at the White Horse and is not related to Mitril or his crew. Now that they know what really happened, Stella claims that all they need to do is cast the spell on the mirror for the police but the spell can only be casted once. Just when the girls feel like they messed up, Tecna reveals that she recorded it all on her phone. The next day, after the Winx sent the video in to the police, an officer tells them that the Specialists' attackers were professional assassins who were hired to kill Sky. They were spying on them ever since they were hanging out at the White Horse the morning before the party and, when they saw the Specialists and Mitril's crew get into an argument, they decided to take action. They stole Mitril's badge and planted it at the scene of the crime so that all suspicion would be directed to Mitril and they would not get caught. Now that Mitril's innocence is proven, Musa asks where he is. The officer tells her that he and his crew were released earlier that morning and Musa rushes out to look for him. She manages to find his ship and sees that he is just about to take off on another interdimensional adventure. Mitril tells her that he had no time to look for her and had to get prepared for this trip as soon as he was released, then he assures her that he will be back for her after this trip and boards his ship. Musa is upset that she could not really talk to Mitril, thanks to the investigation, and Riven walks up behind her. He tells her that sometimes the things people want the most are right in front of them but people tend to never notice this. Musa agrees with Riven's claim and adds that people tend to never notice that what they want the most has been with them the whole time until it is too late. Spells Used *"All life in front has passed by, yet in the mirror they might still lie. So what you reflected and have not neglected, please show us! You must, though, it belongs to the past!" - Used by Bloom to show the images stored within the mirror behind the shop's window. ReflectedImagesSpell.png|"All life in front has passed by, yet in the mirror they might still lie. So what you reflected and have not neglected, please show us! You must, though, it belongs to the past!" Debuts *Mirta Mistakes None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Other Alfea Students **Mirta *Humans **Mitril Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise